


You Want to Be In Love

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You want to be in love. Everything else is in the way.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want to Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etacanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etacanis/gifts).



> For [](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/profile)[**hh_sugarquill**](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com/), from [](http://etacanis.livejournal.com/profile)[**etacanis**](http://etacanis.livejournal.com/)'s prompt "You wanted to be in love and he happened to get in the way" and Ficlet challenge #29 "blindness and desire"

Love. Perhaps because of her own experiences, from the time you were little you can remember your mother telling you to marry for love. She spoke about love like it was The Thing To Which We All Aspire. Perhaps, to your mother, the consummate Slytherin, it had fulfilled an ambition of a sort. How can you tell her you aren't like her? How can you tell her you want to be a good person first, an Auror second, and so many other things before wife and mother?

You can't tell her, and what's more, you can barely even admit as much to yourself. After all, your mother has reminded you many times that no emotion trumps love, no achievement makes up for it and no prize is more to be sought. So you tell yourself you want to be in love.

You want to be in love so badly that other things don't matter, details like whether you _are really_ in love. Once he accepts your love, you know, _then_ you'll feel that thing you want to believe you've been searching for all your life.

It doesn't matter that he's tall and lanky. It doesn't matter that he's poor, or nearly old enough to be your father. It doesn't matter that he turns into a monster once a month. And it definitely doesn't matter that he's in love with your cousin.

You want to be in love. Everything else is in the way.


End file.
